The present invention relates generally to the field of sub-string searching, and more particularly to searching multiple sub-strings in a text editor.
A text editor is a type of computer program used for editing plain text files. A plain text file uses 8-bit characters to represent numbers, letters, and symbols. Often, documents using markup languages are stored in plain text files. Many text editors support features for searching for a sub-string within the text file. For example, to find or replace a sub-string within the file.